Tsukiakari Kodomo
by Moonlight45Nightingale
Summary: Yui had suffered the worst fate under the Sakamaki household. After escaping, Yui though her life would go back to normal or in some way in that sense. But what will happen when they find her and the condition she's in. One question remains... Whose the father?
1. Hidden Rose

**Author's Note: **** Hello everyone! Now I know you alll are waiting for the update for Elemental Youkai but right now I'm having some diffulties with it. This is a story I have been working on since May so I hope you all love it! Review and Comment!**

**Chapter 1**

"Yui, can you go get 6 coffees. Have 3 of them with cream and sugar and one black."

"Hai Sarah," Yui smiled happily as she got up from herdesk. She fixed her black skirt and dust off her pink shoulder-less sweater. Pink flats with little roses on top covered her feet. "Oh, Sarah, should I also get the drinks for the others?" she asked the black-haired woman who was typing more stuff for a report their boss wanted today.

Sarah was 5'7 woman who looks to be in her late twenties who was Yui's best friend. She wore her usual business attire of grey pants, a vest over her white button-up shirt, and a black tie. Unlike Yui who was quiet and timid, Sarah was very outspoken and wasn't afraid to say what's on her mind. She treated yui as her younger sister and would adore her cuteness.

Right now, she was typing her report at full speed, anger boiling inside her. Yui didn't blame her since their boss told her about the report just today and she only have two hours to finish it. "Stupid boss..." she mumbled angrily, "That idiot had to tell me on the day it was due."

"Sarah?" Yui called her.

Sarah turned her hatred face into the 'happiest-girl-in-the-world,' "Yes, Yui?"

Yui smiled at Sarah, feeling sorry for her, "Do you want me to also get the drinks for the others?"

She earned a frown from Sarah, "Yui, the reason why I let you get coffee was because you told me it was important that a pregnant girl gets exercise. No way am I letting you carry more stuff."

Yui pounted, but an idea struck her. She leaned towards Sarah and put her hands togather, "Please Sarah~ you need to drink as well as the others and they're busy." Sarah tried not to look at her in the eye and resumed typing her report.

"Please Sarah?"

"..."

"For me?"

"..."

"For your future nephew or niece~"

"OH YUI!FINE!" Sarah held head before slamming it on the labtop, startling the other workers. Looks like Yui gave her too much Kwaii~

"Arigato Sarah!" Yui said cheerfully. She walked towards the elevator before Sarah could change her mind. One good thing about being young and cute was you can persuade the person who adores you as a sister. Yui loved Sarah dearly, but sometimes she can be a bit overprotective. Just yesterday, Yui had to calm Sarah down when Yui had her morning sickness again.

Yui giggled at the thought before entering the elevator. The elevator man smiled at her and pressed the lobby floor button where there are a few different cafes and snack stores. "Good afternoon Miss Komori. I heard of the news. Congradulations. How are are you?" The elevator asked.

"3 months," Yui replied. The elevator opened and she waved him a good-bye. When she turned away from him, her smile turned into a frown.

3 months

It's been 3 months since since that night and she now has to live with a reminder. She should have been horrified and immediately find a way to abort it. But, this part Yui doesn't mind. Although she's just 17 years old who didn't even finish high school, she manages with the help of Sarah to get a job at the Melodie Rōzu, a music corporation founded by a politician who has a love for music. Yui works as an assisstant, helping the boss with other coworkers with papers and other assignments.

Yui went to one of the cafes that sells coffee and blood. To tell the diffeence between whiich place gives blood to its vampire workers, a red rose is always on the counter. Yui went up to one of them where a lady greeted her. Yui told her order. "Also can I get 13 packs of the rose drinks?"

_**Rose drinks **_refers to blood.

The lady nodded and bend down to get a small bag under the counter that Yui knew had the blood. Yui got the bag and also the coffees. Yui bowed and thank you at the lady and left to go back to thge elevator.

The elevator went back to the 5th floor where she had come from and Yui went to where Sarah and her other coworkers were. She handed the coffee to some of the workers who looked like they'll pass out any minute that Yui gave encouragement to. There was another reason why Yui was hired despite not graduating high school or even college.

"Yui, do you have my blood B bag. I'm thirsty from all of this work!" The worker yawned, revealing his sharp canine fangs. He was hit in the face with a heavy folder, "OW! Sarah, what was that for?!"

Sarah glared her golden irises at him, "Shut up Hiroki. You know how fragile my Flower-chan is?! Especially since she's pregnant!"

Yui tear dropped, "Sarah, it's fine. Here, have your blood too." She gave both the worker and Sarah their blood pouches and the 10 other vampires theirs. Yui was one of the small handful of humans that know the existence of the vampire race in the company. Yui helps deliver blood to the vampires.

Sarah engulf Yui in a big hug, "Oh my little Yui~ you're soo cute! I hope your baby is as cute as you!" Yui could already imagine Sarah thinking about cute outfits the baby should wear.

Jennifer, one of the vampires, chuckled as she swayed her hair. "My my, aren't you being popular with vampires and humans. I was thinking the othger day," she crossed her legs, "Who's the father of your child?"

Yui looked down and had her bangs covering her eyes. Jennifer smirked at her, ignoring the blazing glare from Sarah. "Did he left you after a night one stand? Or was he one of those men you slept with and go on with your _innocent life_?"

Sarah slammed her hand on the desk and lift herselfup from her seat. "You're no better than the rest of us Jennifer. You know nothing of Yui's paast so what gives you the right to accuse her like that? And do you want mw to remind you that you failed to seduce the CEO of this company. That has to be one of the best choices that boss did." Sarah smirked at the last two statements she made. The other workers chuckled which send Jennifer to huff in anger before resuming to examine her nails. Yui didn't say anything, but she was grateful to have a friend like Sarah.

"I swear when I get my hands on Jennifer, I'll make sure she comes back home to her daddy whining with a big spoon in her mouth!" Sarah chuckledcdarkly as she took one big gulp from her soda can before crushing it with her inhuman strength.

"It's fine Sarah, her words didn't bother me much." Yui said. They were both in Sarah's 2-bedroom apartment with Sarah doing some paper work in the living room and Yui cooking dinner. When Yui called out Sarah to the dining room, Yui finished placing two bowls of rice with miso soup and a medium-rare steak for Sarah. Yui giggled when she saw how Sarah drooled at the sight and smell of the food. Sarah seated herself and picked up her chopsticks. She took a bit of the steak and rice and put the food in her mouth.

"Yui~ this is sooo gooood~ Heaven must have blessed this terrible cook with an angel that can cook, sew, and even make delicious desserts!" Sarah quickly said her thanks and started attacking the food.

"It was nothing Sarah I felt bad that you had to do that report in just 2 hours," Yui said, seating herself the opposite of Sarah and began to eat her meal.

Sarah sighed, "I know. I swear that man always like to irritate me. When I gave the report to him, he looked pleased and asked me to do another report tomorrow morning." She growled and bite hard on my steak. "Another thing...he told me about a boy group joining the company."

"A boy group? You mean like Teen Top from Korea?" Yui asked. She was curious since it was hard for many who wanted to start their music careers to get accepted to Melodie Rōzu. Just the fact that a boy group got accepted was a surprise to her. "So who are they?"

Sarah looked even more angry, "They don't have a band name yet, but they're the boss' sons."

Yui's eyes widen, "Eh? His sons? I didn't know the boss had sons."

"Well, the old vamp does. 6 of them. He told me that tomorrow's dinner party has to do with introducing them and his fiancé."

"I see. I wonder who will be his fiancé. She must be very pretty."

"Or a snobby rich girl like Jennifer," Sarah said. She finished her meal and put the dishes into the sink. "I'm off to bed seeing how the sun is coming up soon. Make sure you sleep well as well."

"I will Sarah," Yui said, finishing her meal. Sarah smiled and dragged her feet to her bedroom. Yui went to clean the dishes. She dry them and stack them back to the cupboards. Her mind went back to what Sarah had said. She was scared at first that it was the 6 Sarah was referring to. But, she pushed that idea away. They wouldn't find her. If they did, they would have found her immediately and drag her back to the manor. Maybe they were bored with her and let her escaped.

_**Or so she hoped.**_

**So there you go! Hope you like it.**


	2. Delusional Rose

**Author's Note:**** looks like this story is been getting good reviews. Because of that, I decided to add the next chapter in this story (plus I have around 12 chapters in total in my little notebook so I'm good for awhile)**

**Chapter 2**

_**You will do as Yours Truly says!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at how she screams in pain Teddy!**_

_**If you don't want to be punished anymore, I suggest you stop your useless struggles.**_

_**I wonder what kind of noises a woman makes if she's in pain and pleasure?**_

_**Bitch-chan, will you moan my name when I enter you?**_

_**Shut up because your body and blood is mine!**_

_*CRASH*_

Yui snapped from herflashback when she saw one of the dishes at the floor in millions of pieces. She quickly bend down to pick up the large pieces, careful not to cut herself. "Yui, whta was that? Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine Sarah! I dropped one of the dishes by accident," Yui called out. "Just go back to bed." Yui waited for a few minutes until she was sure Sarah went back to sleep. Then she continue to clean up the pieces and put them in the trash can.

Once everything was cleaned, Yui went to her room. She quickly changedinto a comfortable pink night gown and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. There, she also brushed her hair, noticing how it got longer the past few months. Now it was just about 2 inches below her shoulders. Yui walked to bed and lay down with the covers over her.

While laying down on her bed, her hands went to her stomach where there was a bump many could see if she wore something tight. After reading some books on pregnancy, she figured that she had more than one child by how big she was. Maybe she could ask Sarah to hear how many heart beats there are. But then, what if they don't have heart beats like their father.? Yui would have went to the doctor to confirm it but their father is a vampire and she didn't know if vampires had doctors like humans do.

"Maybe I should ask Sarah for a doctor for vampires tomorrow," deciding that would be a good choice, Yui snuggled into her bed to sleep. Sadly, it would only be a few minutes until she wakes up crying from her nightmares that haunt her again.

Yui checked the clock for about the 50th time in the kitchen. She saw it was a few seconds before 5:21 P.M. and she resumed to finish making two sandwiches. Yui put one on a plate and onto the dining table and the other in a snack bag. She looked back at the clock, starting the clockdown.

3...

2...

1...

"_AHHHHHHHHH! I OVERSLEPT!_" The bedroom door burst open to reveal Sarah rushing to put on her pants with her shirt unbutton with only her left arm in the sleeve. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

Yui shook her hand while trying to hold her laughter as she went to help Sarah. "I tried to wake you up earlier but you didn't want to." Yui went in front of Sarah and helped button up the shirt.

"Sorry Yui for the millionth time," Sarah fixed her pants and managed to put her right arm in the sleeve of her blazer. Yui grabbed her vitamins for pregnancy and swallowed a pill. She took her pink shoulder strap purse and put the pills in there with her sandwich and keys. Yui got the sandwich that was on the table and gave it to Sarah who finished putting her heels on.

Sarah accepted the sandwich by using her teeth to take a bit and hold it in her mouth after spitting the toothbrush to the kitchen sink. She got her purse and both girls got out of the apartment. They went to the garage where Sarah's black Toyota was waiting for them. Besides, Yui being her #1 precious thing in the world, Sarah's car came in 2nd place(soon 3rd when Yui gives birth). Sarah got into the driver's seat with Yui taking the seat beside her. The car roared to life and they were soon out in the streets.

"MmmH...hmph...mufh..." Sarah mumbled as she chomped down her sandwich. She swallowed it and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. I was asking if you ate your sandwich also?"

"Oh, I have it with me," Yui took hers out of the snack bag. She began to eat it and saw Sarah looked content.

"You need to eat more now that you're eating for two," Sarah scolded.

Yui scratched her head and smiled, "Sorry Sarah. I have always been anemic and sometimes I don't feel like eating. But I'll make sure I eat again for my babies Sarah." Sarah almost stopped the car but kept driving.

Her amber eyes glanced at Yui, "Wait...you mean there's more than one?"

"I'm not sure," Yui said timidly. She smiled as she rest her hands on her stomach, "But I have a feeling there's more than one in there. I wanted to ask you if you could har their heart beats?"

Sarah relaxed in her seat for a bit, "Yeah I hear the heart beats." Yui got worried when Sarah went into deep thought, "their heartbeat is in a different pace than a human's. Much slower."

Yui felt fear went over her, "Is that dangerous for them? Will they be okay?"

"Relax Yui. I just remembered that it's normal for fetus' to have a slow heart rate if their mother is human and father is a vampire. I know this because my cousin married a human and 100 years ago. They now live together with 10 children and 7 grandchildren," Sarah said ruffling Yui's hair.

Yui in return looked relieved. "That's good. Maybe I should make an appointment to get an ultrasound. Does that sould like a good idea to you Sarah?"

"Of course~ And when you're in your 5th month of pregnancy, we get to see what genders they are so we could go shopping for cute baby clothes!"

After a 15 min traffic and 5 min spent with Sarah curing in Italian at a driver who almost slammed into the side where Yui sat, they made it to the garage of the building with only 3 min left until they'll be pronounced late.

Sarah lifted Yui brifal style and quickly ran at inhuman speed to the office. "On time Sarah," one of the female workers, who is a human, said. "Ever since Yui lived with you, you've been on time with work."

Sarah went to her seat and turned on her lap top. "What can I say. I really did found an angel in disguise. With babies as a bonus!" She twirled in her wheel-chair happily before resuming to her desk. Everyone could practically see flowers and sparkles all over the vampire. Yui, who sat in her desk on the opposite side of the room, settled down at her desk as she checked for any voicemails and emails from their bodd.

There was a few errands Yui will have to do and some stuff was needed for a meeting at 9:40. In her email, it reminded her of the dinner party that her and her coworkers will attend at 11:30. The boss had told Yui and the other female workers that he will personally pick out their dresses for the party. (Sarah tried to rebel violently only resulting in a 10 page report duw in 1 day.) Yui checked her emails from him.

"Miss Komori, make sure Jennifer finish that document that I need for the 9:30 meeting today. I don't want it to be delayed ;like last time. I would also want you and Sarah to go to the dressing room 504 where there will be make-up artists and dresers who will prepare you."

Yui nodded and went to delete it when another message came.

"Tell Darah I want a 5 page report o nthe rock band that performed at a concert two days ago today that is due with the document from Jennifer."

_SNAP!_

Everyone turned their heads to sarah who had a very dark aura glowing from her. The pencil that was in her had had broke in two and laid on the floor. Her fist was shaking as she chuckled darkly, making the ohers quickly dive into their work. "That...Bastard hehehehehe...So that's how he wants to play huh? Hehehe...Wait until I get my hands on him. He'll regret ever throwing work loads on me...HEHEHE."

Yui felt sorry for Sarah. The boss seems to favor throwing work loads at the vampire. She at first had suspicions that he had some sort of love interest on Sarah and put all that work to keep her here. But that idea went out of the door when the boss announced that he has a fiancé. Still, having 6 sons and marrying again? I wonder why?"

Yui did her errands and after getting help from Sarah to get Jennifer to hand over the documents (Sarah threaten to tell everyone of the guys Jennifer slept with and that made Jennifer eilling) Yui was in front of the door that lead to the boss' office. She timidly knocked at the door and waited until she hear him tell her to enter. Yui opened the door and entered the office. Yui still is amazed at how the office looks, The walls were black with mahagony wood funiture. The desk was in front of a wall that was nothing but a window glass, giving a nice view of the city.

Yui bowed at the man who was seated behind the desk. His appearence was like other vampires in their natural beauty. His long silver hair reached to his knees and his eyes were melting gold. He smiled when he saw Yui with the papers in her arms. "Thank you for delievering them to me. I apologize if Jennifer gave you a hard time."

Yui kept her eyes on the ground. "It was not problem Sir. I'm just grateful to do my work." Yui heard some shuffling and soon saw a pair of expensive leather shoes in front of her. A white gloved hand grabbed her chin and lifted her head to come face to face with her boss.

"So what do you think of my engagement?" He said.

Yui was shaking a bit from fear with those eyes looking at her. They remind her so much of them when they were ready to feast on her. "I'm..not sure how to respond other than to congradulate you."

He look like he was thinking about her answer before he smiled, "I guess I'll get my answer later. For the meantime, I should congradulate you for your pregnancy. It's rare these daysthat a girl your age gets pregnant and keep the baby." His hand still held yui's face.

"The father isn't in the picture, but I can never take a life away. It'll be hard at first, but i will give them the love and care that a mother should. Besides, I have Sarah to help me."

He leaned back, "Oh? Sarah lives with you? That must be the reason why she adores you so much."

Yui rubbed her head and laugh weakly in embarrassment, "More like I live with her. I have to go back to finish helping the others and get ready for the dinner party."

The vampire nodded and released her face. He walked back to his desk, "You do that.." Yui bowed and went to leave the office when he interrupted her, "Did you know my fiancé will be my 4th wife."

Yui's eyes widen in shock. "My first 2 wives are dead while my 3rd has lost her insanity and lives most of the time in the tower. But I made sure this one will last longer than the last 3." Yui ran out of the office.

She didn't know where she was running, but soon she ran over to the ladies' restroom. Pushing one of the stalls, Yui dropped to the floor and bend over the toilet where she hurled her sandwich she ate that morning. Yui groaned from dizziness once she finished emptying her stomach.

As she laid back against the door, Yui could feel herself shaking. He couldn't be him. Yui was sure not to go anywhere that they would go to. But what if he was their father? He had 3 wives, 2 of them dead, and 6 sons. Yui hoped there was some doubt if he was the father. There has to be one moew thing she needs to know whether her theory is true or not.

"I need to know if his real name is Karl Heinz."


	3. Found Our Dying Rose

**Author's Note:**** Hello everybody! After getteing a couple of followers asking me when I'll update again, I decided now is the time to update all of my stories. Probably also hiding from followrs who are very angry about the slow process. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Yui, are you sure you can come to the dinner party? You threw up earlier and look very pale." Sarah asked looing very concered for Yui when she found her hald-passed out and the smell of vomit.

The two were in the dressing room. Both were in robes as the hairdresser and make-up artist prepared them. Yui had the make-up artist lightly applying make up on her face since the artist told Yui that Yui is a natural beauty like Sarah. Sarah, meanwhile, has the hair dresser putting her hair pinned up with two strands of her hair framing her face. Yui had already had her hair done with a small braid tied in the back with the rest of her hair flowing down in natural curls.

"I'm fine Sarah. It was just morning sickness again. I'll just have to eat something at the dinner party and I'll be good." Yui said. She didn't want Sarah to worry over something stupid. Yui knew Sarah will flip out when she finds out the sons might be the ones responsible for huriting her 'dear flower'."

Yui saw that Sarah wanted to say something else, but she was grateful that Sarah didn't push the subject for now. Their make-up and hair were soon ready and the designer led them to their dresses. Once they got dressed, the designer put the two in front of the mirror where they could see how they look.

Sarah wore a royal blue Victorian dress with a black ruffle at the bottom and black shoulder-length gloves. The designer gave her a blue sapphire silver necklace that hung from her neck. Yui had on an elegant red Victorian pattern ballgown with her cross resing on her chest. The girls had heels on: Sarah's was dark blue and 4 inches while Yui's was red and 2 inches after telling the designer she was 3 months pregnant. For the finishing touch, Yui had Sarah put a real red rose pinned to her hair above the braid.

"You're so beautiful Yui. Actually for mature."

Yui blushed at Sarah's praise. "You look nice as well." Holding each other's hands, they walked out of the room and into the ballroom where most of the guests are vampires with a handful of humans stayed. A butler bowed to them making Yui feel a bit embarrassed.

"The Lord has been expecting you two. Please follow me."

"Lord?" Yui lookec at Sarah confused. They were led to a table that was closest to a long burgundy covered table that was in the back of the ballroom. They were also close to the small orchestra that was play a dark themed song (The Last Vampire). Some of the workers and guests eyed them and quietly whispered to each other. Yui tugged Sarah's arm to get her attention, "Sarah, what are they whispering about?"

Sarah frowned and shook her head, "They're just jealous that we get to sit closer to the Lord and his sons. If onlt they knew his true sadistic behavor."

"Who's the Lord?" Yui heart skipped a beat.

"Oh yeah, you only been with us for a month and probably don't know much. Well, the boss is also the Lord, leader of all the vampires."

Yui grabbed hold of her cross, her worst fears coming to her. "Sarah..." she took a deep breath as she felt the tightness in her chest. "Is our boss' name...Karl Heinz?"

Sarah sigh, "Yeah, but Yui why

do you.." Yui saw her eyes widen in realization. "Sakamaki," she whispered. "Oh shit! Yui, were his sons the bastards that-"

She was interrupted when the orchestra stopped and everyone stood up from their seats .Sarah got up and Yui followed her example. She saw Karl enter the ballroom from the door. Everyone quicklt bowed in respect for him. Yui bowed her head, but Sarah gorled under her breath as the Vampire King passed them. Yui could see that he had a smile on his face as if he was pleased with seeing them.

Sarah squeezed Yui's hands. "I'm so sorry Yui," Sarah whispered. Yui, however, had other things in her mind. So he's their father. Yui has no doubt that _**they**_ will soon appear from those doors. What will they do when they see her? Punish her in so many horrific ways? And when they find out about her pregnancy?" Her free arm wrapped around her small bump.

Yui heard a gasp and she turned to where Sarah should be except no one was there. Her pink irises went to the main table where Karl Heinz had Sarah close to him, his arm holding Sarah close by the waist. Sarah glared at him and earned a chuckled from the Lord. He turned to his guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased that you all came to the dinner party. Soon we will be feasting on delicious delicacies as well as the finest of bloods in our glasses." A wave of applause fllowed his sentence. Yui guessed they would be pleased of a promised feast tonight. "There is a reason why I am having this event. Actually two. You must have already heard of my engagement and are dying to see my fiancé." He smiled as he pushed Sarah closer to him. Sarah seemed uncomfortable and looked like she couldn't get out of his grip. "Now now my love. Excited aren't we," he looked at the guests "May I present you my future 4th wife, Sarah Luciano.

Sarah looked at him in shock, "Wha-Mmph!" The Vampire King silenced her when he pressed his lips against hers. Wile everyone who's shocked and surprised clapped for their leaders engagement, Yui didn't want to believe this.

"When boss said he wanted a wife that lasted longer than the other 3, did he mean Sarah? But why?" Yui might have guessed it had to do with Sarah's family.

From what Sarah told her, Sarah's family was one of the many that both the vampire and human community feared. The Luciano family is a notorious mafia family. They're involved with the blood banks, alcohol, fashion and music industries, and of course with the law. For 2 centuries, the Luciano family helped many police forces in Italy and elsewhere under the shadows. Her mother is a mastered Japanese swordswoman who won the heart of Sarah's father who is the head of the Luciano family. He is known in the family as Papa and her mother, Mama, by everyone and not just Sarah, the Principessa. The reason why Sarah lives in her own apartment is that she wanted some time away from her overly-obsession-on-daughter dad and from the family. Yui thinks that Sarah might have another reason, especially whenever she feels down when she recieves a call or mai lfrom her family.

Back to their situation, Yui could see how much Sarah wanted to curse out at Karl. The King finished the kiss and leaned to her ear and whispered something Yui couldn't hear. But whatever he said made Sarahwant to punch him hard in the face to looking at Yui with a scared face. When he released his arm from her waist, Sarah quickly ran towards Yui. She grabbed Yui and put her behind her back and away from the view of others.

Yui looked behind her back to look at the vampire who brought fear to her at first glance. A maid was pouring what Yui feared to be bloodif not wine in his wine glass. He waved the maid off who bowed respectfully before obeying his order. The King took a sip from his wine glass and looked at Yui, smiling in a sadistic way. "Another reason why I brought you all her. My sons have decided to form a boys group. And so they are all here to start producing tomorrow. We are still trying to find a song writer that my eldest approves of, so those who are interested must do your best. Otherwise, cry and whine like a poor brat at home." The guests were tense and remained silent in fear of their King. "Shall I bring out my sons? The younger ones have less patience than the older ones."

Yui held her breath as the door opened slowly. Everything inside her was telling her to run. Her body stood frozen as her eyes watched 6 figures coming. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, making Yui feel her heart is going to rip itself out of her.

_**Ba-Thump**_

"Oi! What is that man blabbering about this time?"

_**Ba-Thump**_

"Probably about you and the other two sons who are a mess."

_**Ba-Thump**_

"Teddy agrees that we aren't that bad as the other two."

_**Ba-Thump**_

"Shut up! You guys are so damn annoying!"

_**Ba-Thump**_

"Still as bad as my young triplet brother? Must be sexually frustrated."

_**Ba-Thump**_

"Why did that man still want us to come to see his fiancé? I'm already tired as it is."

The room became silent as each figure entered and walked down the middle aisle towards the Lord and the two girls. 2 looked very pissed, 1 bored, 1 in a mannered tone, 1 smiling at his teddy bear, and the last one waving and giving air kisses to some of the women in the room. Karl nodded at his eldest who adjusted his earphones. "Welcome my sons. I would like to introduce you to my fiancé and her friend."

Yui couldn't see much in front of her because of Sarah, only hearing someone sighing in annoyance. She hears footsteps coming close to the girls until they went to a complete stop. There were some gasps and the room was filled with whispers from the guests that made Yui nervous. She prayed silently that this was all a dream. She would go back to sleep and when she wakes up, Yui will be back at Sarah's apartment and they would be off to work . Yui didn't want the nightmare to come true.

But reality caught up with her when a hand grabbed Yui's wrist tightly and pulled her from Sarah. Everything happened so fast that when yui regained her senses, she was thrown to the floor between Sarah and the others that reminded her of her dark past.

Yui slowly looked at the 6, hearing Sarah cried out her name. "A..ya...to," Yui said in horror. The red head and his brothers had disbelief on their faces. Ayato, who still held Yui's wrist in his hand, frowned at Yui. Yui knew for an istant something bad will happen to her as his green eyes showed how livid he is.

"Chichinashi?! Where the hell were you this whole time?!"


	4. Troubled Rose

**Author's Note:**** Hello fellow reviewers and followers. After some days, it is finally here (Winter break!) So now I will be posting my newest chapter. Enjoy! (Plus you can review or PM me if you can tell be who u think should be the father and ow will they act as a father)**

**Chapter 4**

Yui flinched from the pain, "Please...let me go," she whimpered, "You're hurting me." Yui felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and was pulled away from the brothers. "Sarah," Yui turned around and hugged Sarah, shaking in fear. Sarah was the only one who can calm her from her anxiety. But the way Sarah held her told Yui Sarah was glaring at the brothers.

"Step away from Yui," Sarah growled out. Yui heard whispers and confusion from the guests.

"Who the hell are you to say what concerns her?" Ayato barked back. Yui turned her head in time to see their father had decided to intervene.

"Ayato...boys," the Lord look at his sons. "You can continue this talk later. However, please give respect to your soon to be mother."

Reiji stepped n front of Sarah and bowed to her with respect, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my younger brother's rude behavior," he glared back at Ayato before resuming to Sarah, "we were all surprised to seeing the human in your arms." Yui shook when his eyes fell on her.

Sarah must have sensed it and pushed Yui closer to her. "Yes, well if you can, please tell your brothers that I rather not have any of them get near Yui or even speak to her. That includes you." Reiji frowned at the last sentence and proceed to join his brothers who were already seated at the long table. When Karl smiled at his sons and took a sip from his wine glass, this signaled everyone to ignore what just happened and enjoy the evening.

Sarah was going to sit Yui with her at the small table when Karl wrapped one arm around her waist. He leaned to her ear and Yui, who was still held by Sarah, heard him say, "As my future wife, you must sit beside me. Your friend will sit at the small table as an honored guest."

"I have no say in this do I?" Sarah sigh in annoyance. Karl didn't reply, but Yui knew what the answer is. "Fine, but make sure none of your bastard sons get near Yui."

"Very well, but I cannot promise what will happen after the party ends," Karl said. Sarah looked back at Yui who was still in shock from seeing the brothers. Sarah hugged Yui one last time before Karl guided her to the table with her future stepsons.

By now, everyone was served and was enjoying the evening despite the dark atmosphere. Yui was at the table alone picking at her steak that she was served with potatoes, mushrooms, and a caesar salad. It was cooked medium rare and although Yui knew she was starving, she couldn't eat when they atched her. She could feel their eyes when they were watching her. She could feel their eyes staring at her. Yui's too scared to look up in fear the memory would fall on her at once and she would have an anxiety attack.

Yui felt lightheaded and had to close her eyes to relax. She can't be a nervous wreck if she wants her babies to be okay. Thinking of her babies, Yui forced herself to eat some of the steak and potatoes. Her curiousity got the best of her when she glaance up to the long table. Yui held her breath.

They were all sitting in the table either eating orstaring at Yui. Shuu was half asleep which annoyed Reiji who sat next to him. Laito was smiling at Yui with Kanato beside him eating cake and offering some to Teddy. Ayato and Subaru, however, were staring at her. Ayato looked very displeased and Subaru looked as if any minute he'll punch a hole in the wall.

Yui unconciously wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. Both the brothers look confused by her action. The others saw their expression and look at Yui. She quickly looked down to avoid further eye contact with them. There was a question that still bothered her. How will they react when they find out she's pregnant? Will they want her to abort them? Or will they take her babies away when he gives birth to them? No, she shook her head at that thought. She wouldn't let them take her babies away from her.

Time seemed to have catched up to her because the next thing she knew, everyone was bidding their farewells and best wishes to King Karl, Sarah, and the brothers and were getting ready to quickly went to Yui. She grabbed Yui's hand, "Yui, let's go home alright?" Yui could hear the worry in Sarah's voice. "Once we get home, you need to take your vitamins and eat something. I don't want your health to deteriorate."

"What's wrong with Bitch-chan?" Both girls turned to see all 6 brothers behind them. Sarah growled and pulled Yui close to her.

"It's none of your damn business about Yui."

Laito pounted, "That's hurtful mother~" he then smiled, "But anything that has to do with Bitch-chan has to do with us as well."

"What's wrong with her health? And how do you know her?" Subaru barked.

Sarah snapped at him, "Well guess what? I found her 3 months ago in the cold rain drenched and in a bloody uniform. I was the one who took her in and healed her. She was doing just fine after her recovery. That is...until you bunch of bull s**** came! I don't know how the hell I got engaged to your father," she glanced at him. Karl said nothing, but watched so she continued, "But I know one thing. I know that is was you bastards that raped Yui and nowshe's-"

Yui interrupted her and her her head, "Please Sarah, no. Don't say it."

Sarah looked shocked and angry, "What do you mean?! It's their responsibility for putting you in this state."

"Our fault? She's always anemic even when she lived with us," Shuu said absently.

Yui could see her anger had increased but Yui gave her one more pleaded look which made Sarah accept her request unwillingly. Holding Yui closer to her, Sarah guided Yui away from the boys. Looking back, she warned them, "Don't you dare get near Yui just because you know work in the company."

The two continued through the halls until Yui started to sway. Her vision began to be all blurry. She soon felt Sarah's cold hands over her forhead which felt nice. "Yui are you alright? You're burning up!" Yui turned her head slightly to Sarah.

Her vision started to fade into darkness and she mumbled some words as her body felt lifeless. "Thank you...Sarah."

**Alright I know this is short, but what can I say. I like giving some suspense in the air. Review if you want the next chapter that is waiting for you!**


	5. Blooming Rose

**Author's Note: ****Merry Christmas everyone! I should be working on my other stories, but when I say so much reviews, I couldn't help but feel guilty over how short the chapter was. So I decided to add this chapter and hopefully get more reviews and feedbacks on this story. I'm still up to see which will be the father and why! SO REVIEW AND PM ME!**

**Chapter 5**

Yui slowly opened her eyes, wincing when she came in contact with light. After adjusting her eye sight, she looked again at her surroundings. She was in a hospital room for patients. The walls were a slimy green color with a picture of a flower vase hanging on the wall. The window was uncovered in the evening as the sun is barely setting down. She moved her arm and saw an IV needle sticking into her right arm. Yui saw something in the corner of her eyes.

There sitting on the seat is Sarah, sleeping lightly with her head on Yui's left leg. She was probably exhausted from last night and fell asleep. Yui's eyes widen when she remembered the events, including the brothers finding her. The last thing from her memory was feeling dizzy and passing out soon after. She looked back at her clothes, now in a white nightgown with buttons in the front. Then, fear went over her for her babies.

"Sarah," she shook the vampire, "Sarah!" The vampire woke up to hear Yui's desperation within her voice.

"Yui, what's wrong?" She said worried.

"My babies?" She said with fear, "Are they alright? My babies?"

"The fetuses are fine Ms. Komori, although I could say otherwise about your health," a female doctor replied to Yui's question. The doctor had brown hair and red eyes and proceed to check up on Yui. "Your friend here took you to this hospital, the only one that knows of vampire existence in Japan. We put you in the human section of the hospital, but after hearing from your friend about your pregnancy, I might consider having you checked up at the vampire section."

Yui nodded, but still worried, "Yes, I understand."

"We can take the IV off of you and take you to have your ultrasound. I understand that this will be your second time, the first being to confirm your pregnancy?"

"Yes."

The doctor opened the folder she had i nher hand and jotted down some stuff before closing it. She showed her hand to Yui to shake it, "Hello, my name is Dr. Patricia Takahashi and I will be your doctor from now on. I'm a human so you don't have to worry about me drinking your blood," she joked at the last sentence. "Now come with me so I can check you out."

With Sara's help, Yui put on some slippers and followed the doctor. Soon, Yui saw that they were in a different section of the hospital. This section looked more elegant like someone donated huge sums of money to remodel this part. "This is the vampire section. The King of the Vampires donated 10 million dollars to fix this place up."

Yui paled a bit t the mention of the king. They were led to a room that had the ultrasound machine and everything else necessary. Yui was nervous and excited to see her babies and hear their heartbeats. But then the question about the hospital bills came into mind. "Um...Dr. Takahashi?"

"Yes?" the doctor hummed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can take the ultrasound. I don't have enough money to pay the bills."

The doctor looked confused, "What are you saying? All of your hospital bills are paid in advanced."

Both Sarah and Yui are surprised. "Someone paid everything in advance?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he also told me to send him any bills that are from Ms. Komori's vitamins and medicines. He seemed very concerned for your health."

"Who is he?" Sarah asked.

"You should know him. In fact, he's here waiting for the ultrasound with his sons." The doctor gently lay Yui down on the chair before pressing a button in the machine that lowered the chair until it was leveled. Yui was now shaking. Why are they here? Did they find out her pregnancy and are here for that reason? She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the doctor had unbutton her nightgown at her stomach region and added the cool gel. The doctor then took the stick that was connected to the machine.

"Now, I'm going to see how you're doing so far. The screen in front of me will show you your womb. They'll have a slow heartrate so don't be scared when you hear it." Yui nodded. She must have been nervous that Sarah had grabbed her right hand and took a seat next to her. "Okay, here we go."

The doctor pressed the stick on her stomach and a picture was shown on the Screen. It was there that Yui's nerves were washed away and awe overcame her. Yui absorbed all of the information Dr. Takahashi was giving her, "As you could see in one of them, the legs and arms are developed. All of their major organs will be developed fully b ythe end of this month. They weight about an ounce each and are around the size of a lime since this is your 11th week. Would you like to hear the heartbeats." Yui was still unfazed but she gave a tiny nod. The doctor pressed a few more buttons and that's when Yui heard them. All their heartbeats were in harmony together. Yui couldn't help but cry in happiness. They came to this world from Yui's worst nightmare, but just seeing and hearing them brought Yui happiness and peace.

"How many are there?" Yui glanced at Sarah, surprised to see her eyes swelled with tears and a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Ms. Komori. You have 6 babies."

Yui laughed lightly, "6? No wonder I have a little bump already. Are they all healthy?"

"So far so good," the doctor smiled then frowned at Yui, "I have to say otherwise about your health. Besides being anemic, your iron level is too low. I'll perscribe some vitamins for your pregnancy as well as iron. You should at least eat red meat everything day or something that's high in iron like spinich."

"I'll keep an eye on her, " Sarah replied.

"Good, now how about I print out some ultrasound photos for you to take." She handed Yui some paper to wipe off the gel and as Yui button up her nightgown, the doctor printed out 3 pictures, 2 fetuses in each one. Yui smiled as she was handed the pictures. She still couldn't believe she will soon be a mother of 6. Yui will have to be extra careful on her health.

"Oh my God! 6 is amazing Yui! They're going to be spoiled little princes and princesses. I'm going to have so much fun dressing them up," Sarah said grinning joyfully.

"But we have to be careful on what we buy now that I have 6 babies to consider."

Sarah tsked at Yui, "Don't you remember how much money I own?"

Yui glanced down, "Yes, but I feel bad when you have to spend money on me."

"First of all," Sarah frowned, "I can do whatever I want with my money. And secondly, you help pay the rent with me and cook and clean when I couldn't do any of those things...Yui," Sarah grabbed both of her hands into hers, the pictures still being held. "I can smell them outside that door." Yui felt the same fear creeping up to her. "Remember Yui, I promised that they won't hurt you anymore. Whatever decision you make, I will still accept and support you." Holding the photos, Yui smiled sadly. To think the greatest gist one of them could give to her was a result from an atrocious act.

Taking a deep breath, Yui went to the door and opened it slowly, holding her breath as 7 pairs of eyes stared deep into her soul. With the photos still in her shaky hands, Yui walk slowly towards her boss and king of the vampires, Karl Heinz. The vampire smiled at her brightly, reminding her how the others smiled like him. She bowed lightly at him, "Thank you for paying for all of my hospital bills."

He chuckled, "It was my pleasure. After all," she saw he looked at his sons whom Yui refused to look at. "I want to make sure the mother of my first grandchild has everything she needs."

Yui gulped. So they knew her pregnancy. It seemed he has more to say. "Let's discuss this at my mansion. You must be hungry."

"Um...I..I-"

"She doesn't have to come with you Karl," Sarah growled behind Yui.

"Sarah, it's good to see you again. You can come with her as well." Karl said. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. Blushing red, Sarah swung a fist at Karl. He grabbed it with one hand and smiled at Sarah. "Violent as always Sarah. I'm sure Yui wanted to come discuss some matters that need to be addressed. Right Yui?"

The two vampires looked at Yui.

"Of course Yui doesn't-"

"I'll go," Yui interrupted, feeling the eyes on her. "I think it's a good idea to come. May Sarah come as well?"

Karl released his grip on Sarah, "She may come. We have a limousine waiting for us," Karl motioned for the brothers to follow him and they were soon gone. Sarah rushed to Yui.

"Why did you agree? It's bad enough that you saw them after your ultrasound but even worse if you have to go to that same place where you were hurt."

"I...I want to at least discuss this with their father. It is fair that he should know about them sinc ehe paid for the bills."

"Fine, but we'll leave whenever you feel like it." They both went to make another appointment next month and got out of the hospital where a car was wating for them. The driver got out and opened the door for the girls to enter. Sarah went in first followed by Yui.

Inside the limousine, everyone was seated at their place. Only this time Yui sat between Sarah and Karl Heinz. The whole ride was silent. Something confused Yui with the brothers. They all seemed to be in deep thought and shocked. Did it really surprised them that she got pregant?

Soon the mansion came into view and the car stopped. Everyone got out pf the car and walked inside. Yui paused at the doorway. She could still remeber it clearly.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Yui waled inside, closing the door behind her. She had to stay afterschool for a make-up test and the brothers decided to go home without her. Yui took her time to get to her room to get ready for bed. So far she hasn't seen any of them yet, probably in their rooms or went out. Yui still was cautious since it was another night of the full moon when vampires like the Sakamakis lose themselves in their blood lust. It was when their lust for her blood was the strongest.

Yui dropped her bag to the floor and started to unclip her bow. The balcony door opened suddenly, letting in a gust of wind into her room. Surprised, she went to close it. "I wonder how it got so chilly all of the sudden?"

"Yes Bitch-chan, I wonder why?" Yui quickly turned around and was face to face with Laito. Seeing that it was him, Yui laughed nervously. "You scared me Laito. I thought you were some ghost."

"Who are you calling ghost Chichinashi?" She looked to the corner of her room where Ayato grinned at her. Yui realized that something was off. Usually, they would go after her blood and tease her a bit. This time, both of their green eyes were clouded with a desire Yui feared the most. But what else scared Yui was the way they were walking towards her.

Both brothers each glance at each other before resuming to look at Yui. She shivered when Laito licked his lips and Ayato chuckled darkly. As they slowly walk towards her, Yui walked backwards. "Laito?...Ayato?..." She whispered in disbelief.

"Help quench our thirst Bitch-chan," Laito purred at her.

Yui moved quickly backwards, trying to put distance between herself and the vampires looking at her with predatory eyes. Her legs hit the edge of her bed, caughting her off guard. She fell into her bed.

_As soon as her back touched the bed-_

_**the two vampires lunged at her.**_

**Finally! Hope this long chapter makes up for the small one. Have a Merry Christmas and some reviews as a present**


	6. Fading Rose

**Author's Note:**** Wow, so around 16 reviews altogether from both stories which is crazy. Anyways I just added a poll at my profile so check it out! Today I made my healthy version of ramen (that video about the instant ramen ruined me *crying inside*) so I went for fresh ramen noodles and other stuff like beef broth to replace my hunger. But even then, I better save my money for some ramen made at a shop from an expert *sigh* Well enough chitchatting and on with the story. **

**Chapter 6**

~~~Flashback End~~~

Yui took a deep breath to calm her nerves from that night. She saw Sarah looking at her with those concerned eyes. "I'm fine Sarah," Yui tried to reassure her, at the same time tried to calm herself. The vampire nodded but waited until Yui started to walk to follow the men.

They were taken to the livingroom where the butler had prepared some tea and sweets for them as well as sandwiches. There was three additional seats, one was occupied by Karl. The other two were next to a chair that Yui remembered belong to Reiji. This made her uncomfortable knowing that she has to sit close to one of them.

Yui guessed Sarah saw her discomfort and sat in the chaie that was closest to Reiji's, leaving the other chair empty next to Karl. Yui sat in her chair just as the butler poured her a cup of tea and gave her a small plate of the sandwiches. "Arigato," Yui said, taking the tea and plate from him. Yui put the plate on her lap and picked up the cup from its saucer.

She hesitated at first to drink the tea. She feared it would be the same as those countless times when Reiji would give her tea only for it to be poisoned. "It's peppermint tea." Yui jumped from her seat from the voice. She looked at Karl who took a sip from his cup. "It's good for early pregnancies as well as early morning sickness. It also has a nice calming taste."

He must have read her mind. Not wanting to offend the vampire, Yui took a sip from the tea. After nothing happened to her, Yui took more and had a bite of her sandwich. The atmosphere was deadly quiet. It didn't help that Sarah decided to glare at all of her future stepsons. The pictures on Yui's lap reminded her why she is here. "Um...sir?" She caught Karl's attention. Timidly, she handed him the ultrasound pictures which caught the eyes of the others. "These are the ultrasounds from today."

Yui could have sworn one of the brothers growled and another almost choke on his tea, but she didn't see who. The vampire took the photos from her and examined them. She saw he smiled at the photos and did a light chuckle. "What do you find so amusing?" It was Reiji that finally spoke. Yui didn't turn around, but she knew he was staring right behind her.

"One of you have pleased me very well. To think I'll not only have one grandchild but two."

"Thatthe hell," Yui heard Arato across from her said under his breath.

"Baka," Sarah said, "There's 6 fetuses, two on each picture."

Karl's smile widen even more, "Even better. It took me 3 wives to have 6 sons. So, back to what I wanted to discuss with you. Do you still want to work at Melodie Rōzu?"

"Hai," Yui said quietly, "I still want to work, especially if I want to save enough money to support the babies."

"Nonsense," he frowned, "I will make sure everything is taken care of."

"I don't want to burden you eith the babies."

"But they are my grandchildren and the father will help you raise them." He paused for a moment as if he realized something. Yui shifted nervously in her seat. "Yui, which one of my sons is the father of my grandchildren?"

Yui held her breath and started to shake. She dropped her tea and the plate of sandwich, the sound of broken china filled her ears. "I...I...I..."

"Well?" Her head swung towards Laito. Instead of his usual smile, he had a cold frown that scared Yui. He got up rom his seat and walked towards Yui. "Which of us is the father Bitch-chan?"

"Are you going to keep us waiting?" Subaru growled, obvously his temper was getting to him.

"Maybe she cheated us with another vampire. Right Teddy?" Kanato murmured to his teddy bear. His voice has a hint of disgust.

"If she did idiot, we would have smelled a different male on her, "She said absently from his spot on the couch.

Yui eyes widen when Ayato was suddenly in front of her. Ayato's eye's glance at the photos that were in his father's hands before he rested them on Yui. "So who's the father Chichinashi? Are they Yours Truly's? Or one of them?" His hand reached towards Yui.

In a matter of seconds, Yui's eyes dilated and she led out an ear-piercing scream. She quickly moved away from Ayato, knocking the chair over. "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" Yui yelled out, covering herself with ehr arms as if she was trying to hide her body from their menacing eyes. Karl and the others looked suprised at her outburst. Ayato narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you-" he stepped foward and Yui fell to her knees, screaming more while holding her head. "PLEASE STOP! NO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Yui could feel the tears forming from her eyes. She could never forget that night. Her mind was already filled with their sadistic grins and laughters. Yui tensed up when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She would have lead out another scream if it weren't for the voice to stop her.

"Yui, Yui it's okay. It's just me, Sarah. They won't hurt you Yui. Please relax," Sarah squeezed her shoulders lightly. Yui hid herself in Sarah's warmth, shutting herself from reality. Yui could hear Sarah growling at the brothers, threatening to rip their heads off.

"What's the meaning of this Sarah?" Yui heard Karl asked, obviously confused on what was going on. "Shuu, I thought I told you to watch over her."

"I made sure she wasn't killed," was his son's only reply.

"Maybe staying in the North Pole for a year wasn't enough for you. So I'm guessing from this girl's reaction is that_** one of you**_ is my grandchildren's father."

"Yes," Sarah said, "From what Yui told me, they all went blood-lust crazy during the full moon. And Yui, being human, didn't stand a chance against them. When I found her, she was in the rain, limping in the streets. She looked like a walking corpse with all that blood on her."

Yui couldn't see their reactions, but it was most likely they didn't regret what they done. "You will have me more Sarah in what I'm about to tell you," Karl said. Sarah now had gotten up and pulled Yui from the floor and seated her at the seat she used before. Yui can now see all the brothers are tense at what their father is going to say, "Yui Komori," his golden eyes beared into her, "You will marry to the father of your children as soon as they are born and is determined who they father is."

Yui's body pulsed in shock. "W..what?"

"In the meantime, you will now be living at this mansion."

"You think we'll marry a mortal just because she has our children?!" Subaru growled, punching the wall behind him with his fist.

Karl chuckled, "You didn't let me finish."

"What more do you have to say Karl?!" Sarah yelled in anger. "Forcing Yui to marry the man who attacked her is sick!"

The brothers were dumbstruck, "So you're saying that our title to the throne is that flat-chested girl?!" Ayato said in disbelief.

Karl eyed Yui, "I wouldn't say flat-chested. Give it another month before she starts developing."

Yui didn't want to believe that she's being forced to marry one of them. "Don't I have a say i nthis?" She cried out. Her hands went to the cross necklace she wore so dearly to her chest. "What if I don't want this? Don't want to marry any ofr them or live here?"

Tears were running down her face, "They already caused me so much pain! What would happen if-" If my babies suffer? She didn't say that last sentence out. She was afraid that once she says it, it will only be a matter of time before that actaully comes true?

She felt a hand gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head to look at the vampire. His thumb rubbed her cheek and she heard a few growls for that. Karl smiled at her. "Yui, there's a reason why you have my 2nd wife's heart for a reason," the next thinghe said was in a low whisper so the others would hear only her. "You're the only one who can save my sons. Those babies will bring out the good hidden in them."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked, not believing all that Karl said. How can she, a human, change 6 sadistic vampires who violated her?

"Only time will tell," he replied. He set his eyes onto Sarah, "You may visit her whenever you like and she will still work." He then smirked at his sons, "I can't wait to see the results." He vanished into thin air, just like Yui always witness from the brothers. Sarah had cursed silently on the spot. She then narrowed her eyes at the Sakamakis.

"Just because your father is the Lord doesn't mean I agree with his plans. I'll send my mafia on you if you dare hurt Yui and the babies."

"Yeah, yeah old witch," Subaru said.

A vein popped from Sarah's temple, "A witch eh?" She said, fist raised up to her face as her eyes darked, "Says the boy who has white hair like his old father."

Subaru had a vein popped as well, "It's not my goddamn fauly both my parents have white hair! You're probably 2,000 years old like him olf fag!"

"FAG?! For your information, I'm only 546 years old! Show respect for someone who has more maturity than you crack heads!" She went to Yui and did a 180 degree change of character as she hugged Yui with teary eyes. "Promise you'll call me if anything happens? It hurts to have my cute flower be in the clutches of thses horrible monsters."

"Is this wierdo suppose to be our new mother? Ayato said to Reiji who only sigh.

"I'll be fine Sarah," Yui said, "Besides, we'll see each other at work and you can always visit." Sarah again cried over Yui before she left. When Yui watch her one rock that had supported her in the beginning leave, fear ruched over her body.

Yui went back to the livingroom to see if Karl had left her ultrasound photos. She found them on the chair Karl was sitting on and went to grab it. However, a hand got them first and Yui gulped, looking back at the hand's owner who was observing the photos.

Mischievous green eyes examined the photos. Laito's face had no emotions which made Yui wonder what he's thinking. He must have realized Yui was staring at him when he looked up and gave her a smile that she knows all too well. "Bitch-chan," he said pointing at the photos, "Do you think they look like me?"

The photos were snached from his hands and red eyes observed them. "Idiot, it's too early to tell. And who said they look like you? The fetus still has to develp certain characteristics before seeing who it looks like. From these photos, they look nothing like us," Reiji said.

Yui jumped when she felt something cold touching her stomach. She shivered when she eyed Kanato who had managed to unbutton the last 5 buttons of her nightgown without her noticing. He was smiling at her stomach. His other arm was holding Teddy. "I wonder if they like sweets like us Teddy?"

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" Yui slapped his hand away, only to be horrified by her actions. She didn't know if Kanato would punish her even when she's pregnant. Kanato didn't look pleased with her actions. Rather, his purple irises revealed how angry he was towards Yui.

"How dare you tell me what I can or cannot do! You think you mortals are better than us?!" Kanato slapped her hard, sending her to the floor.

Yui held her left cheek, wincing from the pain. Yui knew Kanato have these violent tantrums. She shouldn't have gotten him angry. "Kanato, please try not to hurt her too much. I don't want to deal with him," Shuu said, glancing at the broken human before getting up from his seat and walking off.

Ayato grabbed the photos from Reiji and gave her a disgusted look, "They better be Yours Truly's. I would hate to see what will happen if they're not."

Panic swept over Yui. She snatched the photos from Ayato's hand and ran from the livingroom to the stairs. Yui didn't look back, already fearing for the safety of her unborn babies and her life. It wasn't until she was safely in her room did Yui manage to catch her breath. Her back was against the door with her hand trembling to lock the door.

Yui sobbed as she clenched the pictures to her chest, sliding down to the floor on her knees. She was back into the nightmare she has been trying to avoid from the very beginning. Her one source of support was gone now, leaving Yui utterly weak. "No," she whispered, "I still have them to protect." She would never forgive herself if anything happened to her babies.

Yui realized how tired and hungry she was. She only had tea and a few bites of her sandwich. She would have to call Sarah tomorrow to ask for her vitamin pills and a few of her belongings. Yui felt the fatigue slowly consume her and later scum to the dark slumber.


	7. Talented Rose

**Author's Note:**** Okay guys, lets have another chapter. But just to clear some things, I appreciate that many of your reviews and who should be the father, but there's a poll I put on my profile and on 4 people so far put their favorites. So it would be very helpful if you guys can put it in the pool so I don't have to looks at all of the reviews and count how many for each. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

When Yui woke up, she noticed that she was on the bed instead of the floor. Relief overcame her when she saw that she still had on her nightgown, although she can't remember when did she ever button up the last buttons that Kanato had undone. The small clock on her dresser told her it was 5:13, telling her she had to get ready for work soon.

As Yui lift the comforters off her, something fell to the floor. It was something red but Yui was't sure what. "What's this?" Yui leaned down from her bed and picked the item up. She examined it closely, "It looks like..."

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

Yui could feel the bed creak roughly from the additional weight of 2 vampires that are ready to pounce on her. "So Ayato?" She heard Laito said, "Who should have her first? It should be me since I'm older and more experienced."

She heard Ayato growled back, "Back off! Yours truly saw her first and claimed her before any of you!"

"Sigh~ very well. At least let me have a turn after you don't take too long." Yui glanced ahead to see Laito looking at her with those lustful eyes and his cheeks a pink color. "I don't know how long I can contain myself~"

Yui scurried to move father away from them. It was all in vain when Ayato grabbed her left leg and pulled her towards them. Yui struggled to kick Ayato away. Ayato growled at Yui and tighten his grip on her legs. "You have no say in this Chichinashi. You're nothing but bait to Yours Truly." Using his finger, he loosened and removed his red tie. Hovering over Yui, he held both her wrists against the bed post and tied them tightly with his tie. Yui was grateful the tie was made of silk, but it still hurts with her thin wrists tied together.

"Please...let me go," Yui pleaded, pulling her wrists in vain to break free. Laito had pinned her legs and was currently licking one of her thighs making Yui squirm.

"Can Big Brother have a bite of her while you're busy~?" Laito ask, Yui saw him shiver with lust.

Ayato took his uniform coat off and unbutton the last few buttons that held his shirt together. "Don't be in my way when I claim her."

Since she had removed her ribbon whe nshe entered the room, Ayato only had to unbutton her shirt with her coat as well. Yui yelped when Ayato pulled her shirt open, sending some of the buttons flying out. Yui blushed furiously when Ayato eyed her light blue and white stripped undergarmet. "Tck...you couldn't wear something more erotic?"

Yui wished she could cover herself. She feels so vulnearable. She muffled a scream when Laito took a bite on her left thigh and started drinking. Her eyes went to look at Ayato who ripped her bra in the middle with his inhuman strength. "No! Stop Ayato!"

Ayato just smirked as he leaned down to face the middle of Yui's chest. "Remember what I said, your first everything will be Yours Truly." He bite and Yui lead out a blood curling scream.

~~~~~Flash Back Ended~~~~~

Yui flunged the red tie away from her. She remembered that tie and more unwanted memories came. The door opened and Yui swung her head, frightened that the memories will repeat all over again. Reiji entered the room, wearing his normal attire and carrying clothes that Yui could see were her working clothes. As he got closer to her, Yui felt sick to her stomach. She quickly got out of bed, pushed Reiji out of the way to rush to the bathroom. Yui saw that Reiji glared at her, but her thoughts went back to her own state.

Yui kneeled over the toilet and began emptying her stomach. She thought Reiji would leave her and do something after dropping off her clothes. Instead, she was shock when she heard Reiji entered the bathroom. He hovered her while she continued to throw up. After a moment, Yui felt his hands showly coming behind her nack. He lifted Yui's hair that was in the way as she continue to throw up. Yui was confused. Why was he acting so...nice? Usually he would scold Yui and sometimes punish her if she disobeys.

Once Yui finished emptying her stomach, she was carefully pulled up by Reiji. "You need to ask Sarah later for your vitamin pills. I don't need a weak mother for my children or nieces and nephews. Understand?" Yui nodded weakly, still dizzy and tired. "I had your clothes ironed and are placed on the bed." Reiji left soon after, leaving Yui to ponder why he acted a bit kind to her.

Deciding to think that later, Yui walked back to her room and got dressed. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth to take the metalic taste of vomit out of her mouth. Yui smiled lightly at her small bump before heading downstairs where the others were waiting in the limousine.

Her eyes quickly glance down, avoiding to look at any of them. Sadly, she had to sit next to Ayato. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she sit next to Ayato who was eyeing her like she done something wrong. By mother instinct, Yui wrapped her arms over her stomach protectively. Ayato eyed her stomach before he looked away.

When they made it to the building, Yui was the first to leave the car. Her mind went blank s she rushed to the closest bathroom she could get to. Once she found one, she quickly emptied her stomach and took a breath. She knows they won't hurt her when their father is around. And if they dared anything, Sarah would be there after them.

Double checking herself, Yui stepped out of the bathroom. None of the brothers were seen so Yui took this opportunity to go back to her desk where Sarah is waiting for her. She was relieved when she saw Sarah who was yelling off on the phone. "Dammit Ren! I told you last week the boss wanted the lights finished by the end of the week. Now you're telling me that you'll need another day to get the lights set?! If I were you, I better get those lights ready or heads will be rolling Ren!" She slammed the phone closed before letting out an irritating growl. Sarah must have caught Yui's scent when she flung herself over Yui, being careful of her stomach.

"I missed you so much already! I was almost late to work and I miss your food," Sarah exclaimed, resting her head at the crook of Yui's neck. Yui patted her head as she continued, "Did any of them hurt you?"

"N..no Sarah," Yui said. She thanked to the heavens that Kanato didn't hit her too hard or her cheek would have been bruised up. Sarah studied her for a moment before sighing in relief.

"That's good. I have packed your clothes and other stuff and put them in my car for you to pick up. Also, here's your notebook," Sarah went to her desk and pick up a book to give to Yui. Yui smiled at the book in her hands. It was a dark pink book with an engraved picture of a butterfly on top of a rose.

It was a present from Sarah when she found about Yui's hidden talent for music that not even the Sakamakis know of. She caught her one day humming a song she hade made. With the book, Yui made a few songs in there. Instead of happy, cute songs Yui did songs that were sadistic like those brothers. Even Sarah had to agree those songs are nothing like her personality. Sarah had hoped Yui would show the boss for her songs to see if they could make an album. Yui, however, doubts it and just enjoys writing them.

"Will you ever introduce your songs? I'm sure a lot of people will love those songs if you find the right singers," Sarah comment, going back to her seat.

Yui shook her head, "I don't think so. Besides, it's like a hoppy."

Sarah thought for a moment. "True, plus boss wanted a song writer for those crazy sons of his.

"Shouldn't you be calling him by his name since he's your fiancé?" Yui asked, checking at her phone on the desk for any calls.

"That bastard doesn't earn having his name said from my lips from now on. I rather call him bastard, my Lord, or boss. Only for vampire loyalty."

"Okay Sarah," Yui looked at the pile of papers that needs to be given to the boss. Funny how she calls him boss when he'll soon be her father-in-law. Placing the book on her desk, Yui grabbed the papers and went to her boss' (father-in-law) office. She said her usual hello to the elevator man and walk to the office.

Just a few steps away, Yui heard voices coming from the office. "Idiot! Why can't we do Truly Ours?"

"Ayato, just because you call yourself Yours Truly doesn't mean our group name has to be that."

"Well excuse me, but Lusty Leopards is downright disgusting."

"I wanted it to be Sweet Teddy."

"No way in hell. I'm going to be in no band with that name!"

Yui glanced at the doorway as the argument continued with the brothers. Should she enter or comeback later? But what about the papers? The boss needs them for the next meeting and she does't want to bring any trouble to him. Clenching the papers to her chest, Yui put her hand on the door handles and turned it.

Yui opened the door just as a fist slammed at the wall next to the door frame, only a few inches away from Yui. Yui yelped and looked back at Subaru whose face changed from anger to confusion to anger again. "Why are you here for?"

Yui moved passed him and quickly went to Karl who was currently at his desk looking a bit bored. He, however, smiled at Yui. "Ah, here's my loely soon to be daughter-in-law. I was just getting bored seeing how they fight all the time. So how was your first night?"

"Um...," Yui looked behind her to see the others glaring at her. especially Kanato who stared at her with a look that tells her what he'll do if she said anything. "It was...good. Reiji helped me get ready this morning."

"As expected from my second oldest," Karl said, leaning back into his seat. "Shuu, why can't you act more like Reiji?"

Shuu, laying on the burgundy sofa that was against the right wall, looked at his father. "No thanks." He adjusted his earphones and rested his eyes. "Let me know if you have an actual song writer and name for our group."

"Hmmm...," Karl frowned, obviously not pleased with Shuu's answer. Yui didn't know if he'll punish his son like last time with going to Anartica. His amber eyes turned to Yui, "Do you have any suggestions Yui?"

"Eh?" What did he just said?

"About their group name. Apparently, my sons can't even pick a name right." He looked pretty irritated with them. He should know how they are with Yui. She was scared that any suggestion she makes will be turned down by them and the high possibility of getting punished. Why is she always put into these situations and be the one blamed?

"We're waiting," Yui snapped out of her thoughts and look at Reiji who was waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Bitch-chan," Laito purred from his seat on the corner of the desk. He smiled at her with those lustful eyes. Yui held her breath. To be in the room with those vampires is already hard enough for her. Should they be Sadistic Vampires? No, they might take that the wrong way. Plus, some fans might get suspicious. Rose Lovers? No, too girly. Maybe...

"Diabolik Lovers?" Yui said it out to herself, but quickly covered her mouth with a hand when she realize what she thought about. No doubt they heard it.

"Wow Bitch-chan. Never thought you could think of a name like that!" Laito said, a hint of curiousity in there.

Reiji held his chin for a moment. "Hmm...not bad."

Kanato chuckled as he held his teddy bear. "Teddy agrees with it."

Subaru looked away from Yui. "At least it's not like some mushy lovey name."

"It's alright. Now can I sleep." Shuu turned away so his back was against Yui and the others.

"It's approved by Yours Truly." Ayato said. The red-head glanced at Yui's stomach, making Yui cover her stomach quickly with the papers. This did not go unnoticed by Karl.

"Yui, I expect you to obey me once the babies are born," Karl said in a serious tone. "They will need a male leader to follow from."

"In the vampire society," Reiji said fixing his glasses. "A newborn vampire needs its father's blood for the first few months of its life. Otherwise, it will either suck the mother's blood mostly, weakening and killing her, or die due to malnutrition."

Yui paled at Reiji's last sentence. Her babies would die without their father? So that's why Karl wanted her to marry the father? Is he really concerned for his grandchildren's safety? Or to make sure that his sons have their heir to take the throne as Vampire Lord? "I...understand," she placed the papers on top of the desk. "Excuse me sir. I have to go back to work."

"That will be fine. My sons will start picking out who their song writer will be."

"Fun," Subaru rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," She bowed her head and left to the door when a hand grabbed her arm. Immediately, Yui pulled her arm away and looked at the culprit. "Subaru?" Yui was surprised but still tense by the touch. The albino looked at her and growled.

"You should have aborted them as soon as you found out."

Yui almost stumbled to the door. To abort her babies? She did not give him an answer. Only she pushed him away, opened the door, and rushed out of the room. She heard some yelling but paid no mind to it as she ran back to the elevator. Luckily, the elevator man sensed something was wrong and closed the door after she ran into the elevator. "Are you well miss?" He asked her while he was fixing her breath. He handed her somee tissue which confused Yui as to why until she realized tears were running down her face.

"Thank you," Yui took the tissue and wiped her eyes. She saw how concerned he looked. "I'm alright. It's just something that made me upset. But I'm alright."

It look like he didn't believe her story, but thankfully he didn't say anything about it. "Alright, but if you need any help I will help you."

"Thank you." Once the door opened, Yui quickly wiped her eyes, gave the elevator man a reassuring smile, and walked back to her desk. As soon as she seated herself, Sarah immediately went to Yui.

"Are you alright?! I can smell your tears." She growled under her breath. "Did any of those bastards hurt you?! I'll swear I'll r-"

"No Sarah," Yui lied. "It's just these pregnancy hormones that's all."

"Looks like someone is out for attention," Jennifer sneered behind her. She was not happy with the engagement." Since she's marrying Lord Karl, you think you're better than anyone."

Sarah showed her fangs at Jennifer. "Shut up. I'm not into this engagement either but it's my business, not YOURS!" Jennifer resumed looking at her nails while Sarah tried to calm herself. Yui helplessly watched and sigh out of guilt.

All of this happen because she was sacrificed to the brothers. will she find it easier for her in the future? Or will something await here elsewhere?


	8. Gifted Rose

**Author's Note:**** Wow! So much reviews for just 7 chapters! Luck 7 I guess. So here's another chapter. I've been thinking about whether or not I should add the Mukamis or not(I luv Azusa and Yuma!) Anyways~Pm me or write in your review if you want the Mukamis to be in the picture. Now lets get this story started!**

**Chapter 8**

"Shuu, why not this person? He surely has some taste?"

Shuu looked back at the 3rd eldest before shaking his head and continued eslking. "You think that's music? all that stupid song writer ever writes about is happy love and fake reality. You should know Laito through that perverted head of yours." Shuu closed the door of his room. Laito just shrugged and walked the opposite way, probably to tease Kanato.

When no one else was in the hallway, Yui quietly opened her bedroom door a bit. Yui then opened her door fully as she stepped out into the hallway. She was a in a loose creamy dress for the hot weather in July. The dress barely hides her 4 month bump which had gotten big twice her normal size with 6 babies. She still have her morning sickness plus a new thirst for blood. Just last week, Sarah and her went to the doctors to talk about symptoms.

Dr. Takahashi said the symptoms are normal and advise her to start drinking blood everyday as she has vampire babies. She warned them of other symptoms that include wierd food cravings, fatigue, and in some cases, desires Yui rather not have. She could already imagine those lustful eyes taking advantage of her again. Besides that dreadful fact, Dr. Takahashi did her 2nd ultrasound. She could already see some features as they look more human-like (or vampire). When Yui got home, no one asked for her ultrasounds or how her health is. Only the butler knows of her blood craving as well as Karl by accident when he caught her sniffing a cup of blood before drinking it. Luckily, he decided not to tell them since "they need to know themselves how to take care of their potential mate and mother of their children." The butler would secretly bring her fresh blood that's still warm. Yui never bothered asking how he got the blood in fear of the answer.

With her notebook in hand and a covered cup of blood with a straw, Yui walked her way to the garden where she knows a place where none of the vampires bother her. It was around 7 at night and it wasn't too dark for Yui to go and write her songs. Her special place was under a balcony not far from the rose bushes. Under the balcony was a small bench that Yui lay down on to relax with a soft pillow and some cushioned blankets she found in her closet. After taking a sip from the straw, Yui laid down on the bench and began to write into her song book.

It at first kind of creep her out when she read what she wrote; more vampire, bloodlust kind of way. Yet, no matter how strange it is, Yui can't help but continue to write that way. It doesn't mean that she does only those kind of songs. There's a few that Yui experimented and when she sung it to Sarah, she got some positive views. Now, she doesn't know whether to send it to a band or not. She would always use the excuse of the Sakamakis finding her if she did that. What's her excuse now?

Well, she thinks about that later because right now she jotted down a song she has in her head for the past few days. It has been a reck for the brothers, especially Shuu. Trying to find the right song writer has been a pain for them. It's a mess that now they only have until tomorrow to give the song writer to Karl. Otherwise, they would have to cancel their upcoming music video to introduce themselves to the media and wait another year to do it.

The lazy boy Shuu is actually restless with that fact, far worse than the others. He would stay in his room for hours and you would hear nothing but music playing there to calm his nerves. Yui could still hear some of the notes from his piano as she wrote down the song.

As Yui writes, she started to sing the lyrics, the words flying smoothly from her lips. Yui closed her eyes as each note and word came out. It was one of her secret passions and something she enjoys. She held her bump, pleased that one day when they're older, they could have some music talent from either her or...one of them.

"Whose song is that from?" Yui stopped singing and looked to her right to find Shuu. He had on a look of astonishment on his face instead of his usual cool demenor. Yui stumbled as she stand up, dropping her notebook in the process. Even with her baby bump, Yui tried to bend /down to get it only for Shuu to grab it first.

"Please give that back. It's my notebook."

Shuu examined it in his hand. "Why would you need a notebook when we don't go to school anymore? Perhaps it's your diary," he smirked at Yui as he opened to the page she was writing on. Yui wanted to snatch it away from Shuu but decided against it, not knowing if he could hurt her and the babies. Shuu began to read her notebook, his face showing no emotions that could tell Yui what he is thinking. After awhile, he clsed the book and handedit to Yui. "Take it with you to work in two days."

"Eh?" Yui said. That's it? He wasn't going to say anything about her songs whether they're good or not? Maybe they were a waste of his time and he'll just walk away.

"So you drink blood like the rest of us?" He looked at her cup on the floor obviously knowing by the scent of it.

"That's one of the symptoms of the pregnancy. The doctor said I need it for my health." Shuu stepped closer to Yui until he was in front of her.

Brushing some of her hair away, Shuu leaned close to her neck on the right side. Yui held her beath as he inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy sigh. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? Your pale neck is begging me to pierce it, covering its ivory skin with red blood."

Yui shuttered with fear and something that feels alient to her, "Sh..Sh..uu," she quivered.

Yui could feel his smirk on her neck. "The way you say my name is not helping either. Sounding like soem poor slut wanting release of pleasure, but only by permission from her master."

God, why did he make her feel like this. So weak and vulnearable. For a good minute, Yui stood there waiting anxiously as the blond vampire rubbed himself against her. No matter how she wanted to scream at him and push him away, her body just stayed there, waiting for his next move. Finally, after what seems like forever, Yui felt him move away from her.

"Confused hmm? Well, he told us not to bite you and I don't want to be in trouble first by him." he rest his hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat pumping faster by the minute. "It will only be a matter of the stubborn ones do it. Then I'll have a perfect excuse." He let his hand fall to the side and turned around to leave Yui in a state of mixed emotions.

Later that night, Yui in her bed struggles with yet another nightmare of that night.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"My turn with Bitch-chan~" Laito chuckled to his brother with heavy lust.

His brother looked back at him, breathing heavily from his activity with the poor human girl underneath him. His white shirt was stuck to his toned shoulders with sweat. Ayato was unhappy with her older twin. "Yours Truly isn't done with Chichinashi yet."

Laito pounted, "But you already done it with her 3 times already and I want to have a go before the others get here."

Yui wept in pain as she laid there with 2 brothers fighting over her. Her arms ached and her tied wrists already red. But nothing could ever overcome the pain that she was bearing from Ayato. Her teary eyes looked at her rapist and soon to be one.

"How about we take her together. You get her from behind and i can have Bitch-chan?

"Hmm," Ayato looked at his brother suspiciously before smirking at her. "Fine." He shifted so that Laito was in fron of her and he behind her. Yui eyes widen, pulling her wrists desperately as her eyes watched Laito flung his hat and undressing"I love you so much Bitch-chan," he grabbed her wrists and released them from their bondage. Laito took one of her hands and kissed her wrist. "Now let me showe my love to you Bitch-chan under the moonlight." He sinked his fangs into her wrists, sending yet another round of pain into Yui.

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

"NOOO!" Yui shot up from her sleep, sweat covering her body. She could hear the birds chirping and the vision of light peaking from the curtains. Reality hit her as she hug herself and her babies, putting her knees close to her. There she cries, another day with another nightmare.

The last two days have been strange and unusual in the Sakamaki household. The day after the attack, Shuu never comment anything to Yui about her song. What's more, he now mostly stays in his room and the night before, dragged a confused Ayato into his room and the two haven't left to room until they day they were supposed to report their official song writer.

When Yui went into the limousine, she saw that Shuu and Ayato were not in the car with the others, "Where's Shuu and Ayato?"

"They went ahead an hour ago," reiji said.

"What the hell for?" Subaru growled as he glared at Yui who looked down to her lap.

"Not sure. That lazy good for nothing never tells me what he's up to." By the time they got to the building, Yui was already filled with confusion as to what happened to the two. Her notebook was her her shoulder bag like Shuu instrcuted her to do.

As soon as they got there, the desk lady instructed them to go immediately to Karl's office. Yui wanted so much to talk to Sarah, but sees that she will have to do that later. They were all put into the elevaotr which made Yui uncomfortable by the disclosure with 4 vampires. She looked around to see Reiji at her left, Kanato in front of her, and Subaru at the right in the corner, like he was distancing himself from Yui. Wait...then where's L-

"Looking for me Bitch-chan?" A lusty voice perked up ino her right ear as one hand rest on her left shoulder and other other running down her thigh.

"Laito!" Yui swung and pushed him away ,accidently pushing into Kanato.

"That's me Bitch-chan~" Laito purred.

"How dare you bump into Teddy!" Kanato yelled, making Yui wince.

"Shut up[ all of you!" Subaru slammed his hand against the wall, making the elevator shake. For a moment, Yui feared that the elevator will break from the vampire's strength. From the shake, Yui nearly fell to the floor if ti weren;t for Laito to quickly grab her.

"Bitch-chan! Are you alright? The babies?!" Laito said, panic filled his voice and face as he quickly examined Yui's body for any injuries. Yui felt horrified by his touch and went to push him away.

"I'm fine Laito." Laito didn't pay attention to her. Instead, he was frowning at Subaru.

"Subaru, you could have hurt Bitch-chan and the babies."

Subaru frowled at him, "Don't act like you care about her or those damn babies. And you don't know if they're yours."

Laito smirked at Subaru, "Well if they were yours, I'm sure they'll grow up hating their own father."

"If they're mine," Subaru said before the elvator opened and Subaru stormed out of the elevato.

Reiji sigh in agitation. "Why does he always be violent? Anyways," he fixed his glasses, "Come along. I would like to see us on time before he gets impatient."

"Everyone's being so noisey Teddy," Kanato mumbled. He glanced at Yui, looking like he wanted to say something but left her.

"Bitch-chan?" Yui turned to Laito who had a concerned face. "Are you well? No injuries?"

"No, I'm good. Arigato." Now he's being concerned for her health? What's up with these brothers. She wouldn't expect Laito to worry over her like that. Yui soon became very uncomfortable with this especially Laito so close to her.

"Fine," he looked like he will pass her until he went beside her ear. "If they are mine, I will lavish you in any way possible. It will be nights full of sin under the moon." he gave her a lick to the cheeck before joining the others.

Yui touched her cheek, the vampire's saliva the only proof that she wasn't dreaming. Now she only fears what one of them will do to her next.

Yui was reported by someone to go to the recording room where the others are waiting. "So what's going on?" Reiji questioned his father who was making sure everything was in place.

Karl smiled at him, "You'll see my son. Now where's my dear Sarah?"

SLAM!

"WHERE'S YUI YOU GOD DAMN VAMPIRE?!" The door had swung so hard to reveal a very angry Sarah that the wall cracked from he door.

"Ah, hello dear. I do wish that you didn't act so violent like my son Subaru. You two are so alike."

Both Sarah and Subaru yelled towards him, "I'M NOT LIKE HIM/HE!"

"Can someone tell us why we're here? Teddy is very impatient," Kanato said as he seated himself on a purple sofa chair.

"It's more like Shuu and Ayato that has a surprise for all of us. Now, you all know that the deadline for a song writer is today. So I suppose this has to do with it." He seated himself on a cushioned seat and motioned the man to start recording.

At this time, they sawy Shuu and Ayato in the room with only the window between them. They both had their headphones on and were at the microphone. Shuu motioned the man to start playing the music.

**I know ClIFFHANGERS! We all hate those but oh well. looks liek you have to wait for another chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **cough cough


	9. Cautious Rose

**Author's Note: **** I'm so excited by how much reviews I get for each chapter. So let's give it up for Diabolik Lovers! (plus did anyone watch Tokyo Ghoul root A. Those last minutes killed me)**

**Chapter 9**

「...saa, kakugo wa ii ka?」

「...koi yo」

tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki  
>oikakereba oikakeru hodo kanjita kakushin<br>Uh, masaka no famu fataru?  
>matowasareta wana ni wakitateba<p>

kumifuseta tenohira ni  
>kirameita gin no kurosu wa shigyaku no kiwami sa<p>

「... motto, hoshiin daro?」

saa, nake! sakebe! hageshiku afurederu shinku no shoudou  
>koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo!<br>「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」  
>taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka?<br>wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate  
>sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night<p>

kinjita inori ga hibiite  
>sei nozomeba, shikitaru Magic toonoku kakushin<br>Ah, motometa dekadansu?  
>irodorareta ai wa kieusete<p>

kuchizuketa kuchibiru ni  
>uritakuru kuroi ruujyu wa kagyaku no renbin<p>

「...iku made, sutte yaru」

mou, karehateta kasuka ni yureugoku kiwoku no zanshi!  
>tsuyoku nejikondeiku kami sura mihanasu kyuushi no metafaa<br>GOOD/BAD imi wo motome aragaenu hitomi ni utsuru Blood in the Moonlight  
>yurusarenu afurodiite akaku, some ageru MIDNIGHT<br>sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night

「mou darenimo watasanee yo... yurusarenai ai hodo」

「kono chi ga wakitatsu... saa, sutte yaru...」

「fu... kono juubaku wo, tokihanachi」

「...omae no subete wo te ni ireru...」

「owaranai yoru wo, owaraseru, sono chi」

「yoake made, sui tsukushite yaru...」

「saa, omou zenbun, ike...」

「...honto, tamanee...」

「...kuku, owaraseru wake nee daro?」

「...kuku, owaraseru wake nai daro?」

saa, nake! sakebe! hageshiku afurederu shinku no shoudou  
>koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo!<br>「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」  
>taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka?<br>wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate  
>sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night<p>

Shuu and Ayato finished the song. Yui immediately knew that was the song she made two days ago that Shuu had found and read. Now she will hear about the other's ponit of views. When both vampires got out of the room, they were bombarded by the others.

"Nice song you two. I'm sure that could bring any masochist on her knees," Laito said.

"So who made that song?" Subaru said. He didn't join the others, only leaning against the corner of the room.

Ayato shook his head, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kanato asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"That's what Yours Truly means. Two days ago, Shuu just dragged me into his room and told me to practice this song with him if we want to form this band. Ask Shuu." He pointed to the blond who put his earphones back on.

Karl turned to his eldest, "Alright then. So what's the songwriter?"

Shuu walk towards Yui. Grabbing her shoulders, he went behind Yui and said, "My fiancée."

"What?!" Yui, Sarah, and the others said shocked. Yui heard a snap and saw a small coffee table broken in half with Sarah above it.

"Bitch-cahn's the songwriter?" Laito said surprised.

"Whoever said that Chichinashi was your fiancée?!" Ayato growled.

Shuu smiled as he licked Yui's neck, sending goosebumps through her skin. "Well, he did say that she will marry one of us. So in the meantime, she's my bride to be as well."

Karl chuckled, "Ah you finally took your role as the eldest. All of you will have to catch up with Shuu. And it is interesting how she's a hidden talented song writer."

"I've been knowing she was one," Sarah said, dusting her hands from sawdust. "I gave her a notebook to write her songs in there. I've been telling her she has a talented gift and should have singers sing them."

"There's no doubt about it. Yui," he gently pulled her from Shuu's grasp and held her hand, "You will officially be the song writer for Diabolik Lovers."

"Wait a minute," Ayato said obviously pissed off, "Since when did Shuu knew that Chichinashi made songs? Are you that close to her?"

"I found out by accident two days agowhenshe was singing in the garden. Can I go to sleep now?" Shuu said absently. Yui immediately felt a sense of dread overfill her. Ayato looked at her with those green eyes staring coldly at her.

She felt the air knocked out of her when Ayato pulled her away from Karl and pushed her into his body. Yui could feel her body warm up but Ayato's freezing body cooled her down. Only her pink cheeks were noticeable. Yui could hear her heart beating fast mixed with Ayato's low growl from his chest. "So that's why I smeled you all over her two days ago. She's mine!"

"Who said Yui belongs to you Ayato?" Kanato said looking very irritated. He didn't look too pleased as he clutched his teddy bear tightly. "You don't know whether you're the father or not."

Ayato glared at him, "No matter because Chichinashi is Yours Truly's as well as these babies."

Laito frowned at his twin, "So if they were mine or Kanato's you would still claim her and our kids who will be your nieces and nephews?"

"They'll see me as a better father than any of you," Ayato kneeled in front of Yui and placed his face next to her stomach. "Isn't that right little ones?" The way he said it was more of a tone that Yui was all too familiar with.

This action caused Subaru to pull Ayato away from Yui and slammed him against the wall, cracking it as well. Subaru was glaring a Ayato, "You better think twice if they're mine!" His fist went to make contact with Ayato's face when Karl grabbed his son's fist with his hand and pushed it away.

"Suabru, I would like it if you stop your violent rages," Karl looked at him not amused before giving the same treatment to Ayato. "And as for you, my word is already been said. None of you will MARRY Yui until she gives birth and reveals who is the father."

"Is it wise to wait that long?" Reiji said, "We could do a DNA testing to see who the father is."

Karl chuckled to his son which Reiji responded with an eyebrow up. "My boy, you should know my reason. It has always been a tradition that has always been passed down and I don't want any 'testing' to ruin your boys' impatience. Plus," he glanced at Yui who was trembling, "I don't want the chance to have one of you kill her or the babies just because you find out they're not yours."

His reasoning is true as Yui could point out the many ways that they could torture her because she's not the mother of their children. While Yui pondered over that scary thought, she realized that everyone gave her a strange look, ranging from amusement to disbelief. "Whats?" She said. then she heard a rumble which made her curious as to where it's from. She heard it again and blushed in ambarrassment.

Oh...

"I'm sorry. I forgot to eat breakfast and-" she bowed her head in apology, knowing that a full bow would hurt her back with all the extra weight.

"What?!" Kanato said, "Are you trying to starve yourself and them. You must be really stupid to think you can go without eating a meal you weak human." He told her off in a aggitated mood, making Yui nervous if he might hit her.

Laito patted Kanato's head, despite the purple-haired boy's objection. "There there Kanato. Bitch-chan has her mishaps once in a while being a human little klutz she is," he said. Yui amlost felt glad he got Kanato's mind off of her. Laito smield at her, "What do you want to eat Bitch-chan, hmm? Maybe something...filling?" he said with a seductive voice.

"She'll want sweets. Apple cream cake should be good with some cinnamon buttercream." Kanato said, making Yui think he might want the same.

"She'll need proteins and vitamins for her health so I suggest something that is good for her," Reiji said.

"Anything should be fine," Shuu said. He giot a disproved look from Reiji.

While the 4 (mostly 3 if you don't include Shuu) were arguing about what Yui should eat, Yui already had in mind what she was craving for. However, she knew how these brothers are when they don't get what they want. It seems that Sarah read Yui's mind as she slammed her hand on the wall, cracking it even more than from the previous incident with the door. "Would you all just shut up!" They stopped talking and looked at their soon to be step-mother, "Let's decide what my precious flower-chan wants since it's her and the babies that rae hungry."

"I agree with Sarah," Karl said. He smiled gently at Yui, "What would you like my child? You can have anything you want."

"um...," the image of the food made her very hungry. "Can I have some taikoyaki-"

"See, these babies are Yours truly's," Ayato beamed while the others cursed under their breaths (Subaru kicked a hole in the wall)

"With chocolate syrup, salmon, rare steak, pickled ginger, sour cream, and dumplings." Ayato's proud gface fell into despair as Yui finished off her list of food she wants. Funny how a month ago, food looked disgusting to her. Yui saw the brothers had a strange look on their faces. "Did I say too much?"

Sarah shook away her shock, "No! Not at all! You are eating for 7 so the more food you take, the better."

"It will be taken care of," Karl motioned with his hands and the familt butler appeared out of nowhere. "Get my daughter what she asked for." The butler nodded anddisappeared. Yui could never get used to him since they day she was sent to the Sakamaki brothers as a sacrificed bride from the Church.

"How can you eat all that together with chocolate syrup?!" Kanato said, still recovering from his shock.

"it's the taikoyaki I'm mostly worried about." Ayato said.

The butler returned with Yui's food and a small table. Yui took this as a chance to sit in the burgundy love seat as the butler placed the food in front of her. Yui immediately popped a choclate covered Takoyaki into her mouth, humming in appreciation. "Arigato, it's really good!"

The butler bowed, "You are welcome Mistress Komori." Yui could see the discomfort the brothers had as they watched her dipped pickled ginger into the sour cream and ate it.

While she ate her meal, Karl cleared his throat, getting her attention and everbody else. "So my dear, will you accept my proposal and become the song writer for Diabolik Lovers? After all, you should deserve some credit for the name and I very much enjoyed the song. Your work as a song writer will be easier as you can just stay at home more to write and only come here for dance choreography and preparations for the concerts soon. Your songs will definitely be loved by many of us vampires."

Yui thought for a moment. If she does this, then she can accomplish her dreams as a song writer. Plus, she can make more money to buy stuff for the babies so as to not ask for money from the brother. Yui slowly looked up at Karl, glancing at the brothers first before making her final answer. "Hai, I will do it."

Karl smield, looking quite pleased. "Thank you. Now while I go make the announcement to the media, you can start discussing on future songs you want to do. Coem along Sarah," he beckoned her, "Let's leave the love birds alone for awhile."

Sarah shifted her gaze at Yui. Knowing that Sarah was worried for her safety, Yui smiled at her, "I'll be fine so don't worry about me."

"Alright Yui," Sarah glanced coldly at the brothers, "If any of them tries to hurt you, sream my name and I'll come here as quickly as I can." She went and follow Karl out of the room, leaving her alone with the vampires.

"What is the title of the song?"

"Um..." Yui shuttered, looking down.

"You don't know?" Kanato said, his voice had a hint of irritation in them.

"No, it's Mr. Sadistic Night." Yui finally said. She still doesn't know why she gave that song that kind of name. How will the others react?

To her worst fears, Laito replied, "Really Bitch-chan~ My, my," he looked lustfully at her. "What a masochist you are~ I wonder if you syill remember that night when we embraced?" Yui looked down shamefully.

Shuu sigh, "Of course she'll remember idiot. We all slept with her that night."

"Which confuses Yours Truly as to why that night? Wouldn't it have bothered any of you after your Truly and the pervert took her and our scent was on her?" Ayato supreised the others with this question. "Who was it that took her after us?"

"Me and Reiji," Shuu said. "She came to us in her bloodies uniform and Reiji went to treat her wounds. For some reason," he glanced at Reiji, "her scent that night was so delicious and Reiji gave her something else..."

**DID IT! OK SO IN A CHAPTER OR TWO ONE OF THE BROTHERS WILL GO BITE HER. AND THERE'S A REASON WHY SHE WASN'T BITTEN YET. SO YOU ALL CAN GUYS WHICH ONE WILL BE THE FIRST. I'M EXCITED TO SEE THE RESULTS~**


	10. Breaking Rose

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so I have midterms to study but for the sake of my fans, I decided to just go ahead and type up this chapter Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10**

Yui used the wall to support herself as she stumbled down the hall, limping with blood dripping on the floor. She could feel the pain and dizziness all over her body, but she kept walking. She had to find help, the images of what the two brothers done to her still vivid.

Seeing Reiji's room, Yui pushed herself towards the door. She flung herself to the door and banged as hard as she could. "Reiji! Help me, please! Help me!" The door swung open, making Yui fall foward against something hard.

"Yui?" She looked up to see the cool and collective vampire having a shocked look on his face. "What is the meaning of this? Why is your uniform into shreds?" he took a sniff, "Was this Laito and Ayato's doing?"

"They...r...," Yui was shaking as the recent memories appeared.

"Don't speak. We need to clean your wounds." Yui held Reiji tighter as the vampire picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom. He closed the door and gently sit her on the chair. Giving her a quick glance, Reiji went to his cupboard and got out what Yui thinks is a medicine kit.

Yui saw Reiji also take some bottles and placed them on his table. Just as he was about to head over to Yui, he started a low growl. "Shuu why are you here?"

Yui glanced at the corner of the room to see Shuu leaning against the wall with his arms folding against his chest. "I smelled her blood in the hallway and came to see what happened to her this time. So the two annoying red-heads got her?" He bore his sky blue eyes unto Yui. Yui clenched her torn bloodied shirt together to cover her chest duw to her shirt's buttons taken off. Shuu put his arms down to his sides and walked towards her. Yui, still in shock, didn't know of this until she saw his blue eyes only a few inches away from her pink irises. "Shuu..." she began but almost cried out when the blond leaned foward and licked one of the bite marks she had on her leg. In fear, Yui put her hands on Shuu's shoulders to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"St...stop...," she cried out. Yui scanned for Reiji who had a disproved face as he filled a syringe with one of his bottles. "Reiji!"

"Yui could't even wait, could you?" He walked towards the duo and grabbed Yui's arm. Before Yui could even say a word, Reiji pushed the needle into her arm.

"Ahhh! Reiji?! Why did you-" She stopped when she felt herself loosing feeling in her arm and the numbness is spreading. "Why can't I move my arm?"

"I injected you a drug I made that paralyzed the body. It will be bothersome if you keep struggling." He leaned towards her neck and licked a bite caused by Ayato. Yui cried as she watched Reiji taking her shirt off and shuu's hand creeping closer to her thigh.

"God...save me."

~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~

"Makes me wonder how she managed to survive when all of us were drinking her blood." Shuu said. Yui was trying to keep herself from crying out from remembering the event. She was defenseless as she was attacked yet again by two brothers she never thought would do something like that to her.

"I was the one who found her myself." Kanato said. "Wasting her delicious blood in the dining hall was disgraceful so I had to punish her." Kanato frowned at Subaru, "I'm sure he was the one that let her escape if he was the last one."

"Don't you dare put any blame on me!" Subaru, "Ask bossy and pervert there for attacking her and letting her go in the first place."

"What?!" Ayato said. He bare his teeth at Subaru.

"You wound me Subaru," Laito said dramatically, helding his hands close to his heart, "Shouldn't eiji and Shuu take some blame as the older brothers who should be protecting our sacrificed bride?"

"I believe it was your fault in the first place," Reiji scolded. "Didn't I tell you Ayato to keep such thigns in your own bedroom?"

"How should I know Chichinashi was going to run from her room?! Yours Truly done it so much to her that-"

"STOP IT! ENOUGH!" The brothers paused and looked towards Yui who was holding her head between her knees. "You keep talking about that night again and again and again! I want to gorget it! I want to forget how disgusting and dirty I am! It hurts!" Yui cried. Their laughters were swimming in her mind and she just want it to end. She didn't hear anything from the brothers for the moment, probably too shocked that she spoke out.

"Bitch-chan?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately screamed. "NO!" She got up and slapped Laito's hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THOSE HANDS! I'M FILTHY AND DISGUSTING!" Yui's eyes flashed a deadly green, making Laito step away in shock. This felt strange to Yui. She never talked back, but all of her emotions were pouring out. "It's like I can never get the filth off me, no matter how much I tried to wash it off! I TRUSTED YOU! ALL OF YOU! So why did you..."

_raped me?_She though sadly. She looked up to see any of the brothers' reactions.

All of them look quiet and had a look of deep thought. All of them..._except Subaru_

Subaru looked livid. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you fucking dare!" He grabbed a vase that was next to him and threw it at Yui. Yui quickly saw the brothers' shocked faces before she creamed and closed her eyes.

**okay okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I got some studying to do as well as more cliff hangers. Plus I want to give more suspense as in the next chapter you get to find out who gets to bite her first. PM me or write reviews about who's biting her first!**


	11. What Happened to Our Rose

**Author's Note:**** I'm back~~~~~ So seeing how I got 105 reviews in one and 55 in another, I'm doing the happy dance. I saw my poor baby Kaneki in Tokoy Ghoul today and I'm just down (hands down!) Plus I'm nearly done with the notebook I have so far and I'm going to have some trouble thinking about what to write next so if any ideas PM me! (Plus I saw clips on tumblr on Kou and Ruki for the OVA and I'm just done with everything!**

**Chapter 11**

She heard the vase break and winced when she felt something vut her left cheek. Yui opened her eyes slowly to see the vase had hit the wall next to her face and the pieces cattered on the floor.

Yui touched her cheek and removed it when she felt her finger tips wet. Looking down at her blood covered fingers in fear, she heard gasps and hisses from the brothers. "Her...blood..." Ayato chocked, covering his mouth and nose with his hands.

"Bitch-chan~" Laito moaned, his cheeks all flushed. "You smelled so sweet and rich~"

Yui's eyes widen in fear. "Kanato!" She yelped when Kanato appeared beside her and licked his cut.

He grinned at her, "Her blood is better than last time! So filling and sweet~ Teddy wants some as well~"

Reiji growled, "Kanato, I suggest you move away from her. You're not helping any of us if you drink her maids' bloods were nothing compared to Yui's." He leaned his face to Yui's neck.

Kanato chuckled bringing Yui closer to him. Yui tried to distance herself from the purple-haired vampire, but when he placed his hand on her bump, Yui froze, afraid one wrong move can end the life of her babies. "Why should I? We haven't had her blood for months and those maid's bloods were nothing compared to Yui's." He leaned his face into Yui's neck.

"Don't even think about it Kanato! If you bite Yours Truly's food, your Teddy will suffer a terrible fate!" Ayato said. As much as Yui thinks that threat is strange, Teddy is Kanato's prized possession.

Kanato frown as he stepped back, obviously not wanting anything to happen to his Teddy. Just as the moment, Sarah opened the door with a terrifying look on her face. "You have exactly 1 minute to explain why I smell Yui's blood?" She began cracking her knuckles as her eyes glared at the brothers.

"Subaru threw a vase at her and she got a cut on her cheek," Shuu yawned.

"What?!" Sarah grabbed Subaru by his shirt. "You really want to die do you?"

"Let go of me you crazy woman!" Subaru pushed her away, "This girl doesn't know what it means to be filthy! If she did, she would have gotten rid of the babies!" He growled at Yui, "I'm leaving," he quickly said before storming out of the room.

What happened? Did Yui say something that offended him? But he's the one at fault. Sarah went up to her, "Are you okay Yui? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with them. Come on." Sarah grabbed Yui and went to leave the room.

"Where will you take her?" Reiji asked.

"Somewhere away from you guys!" She barked back. Yui didn't know where, but was grateful when she spotted Sarah's car. Seated in the car, Yui stared at the side window as the car moved. Her cut had stopped bleeding thanks to Kanato's saliva's healing abilities.

"Sarah, where are we going? Won't the b- I mean Lord Karl be concerned about what we are?"

"Maybe we should go shopping for my grandchildren. Urgh! That sounds so old to me." Sarah grumbled.

"But we don't know the genders yet. I don't want you to buy too much of one gender. What if they're all either boys or girls?"

"Then we return them. But I have a hunch you have both genders. Just how many each is the question. Yui, why did Subaru threw the vase?"

Yui glanced at her lap, "I told them how I feel. The pain and disgust of me. I was tired of them fighting over me like some possession they can just use and dump."

"I see...Try not to think about it. If that white old man tries that stunt again, I'll send the mafia on him!"

The ride continues for another 10 minutes before stopping at the parking lot of a shopping mall. Yui had never been in a mall so big. She took a quick glance at the list on the wall that held the names of stores. Seeing it was nothing but expensive stores, Yui began to have second thoughts. "I don't know if we should go to this one? Most if not all of these stores are pretty expensive."

Sarah smiled at her, "No worries. Take this as something a 'grandfather' would do. I'm going to spoil them so much!" Grabbing Yui's hand, Sarah led her inside the mall when they began their search.

They first went to the clothing store for babies. There they bought supplies such as the bottles, pacifiers, diapers, etc. To Yui's horror, she had to stop Sarah from buying a whole section of baby outfits. After that scenario, Sarah took her to the maternity store to get new clothes for Yui. Yui started to notice how tight some of her clothes are getting.

This time Sarah let Yui decide on what she wants to get. Luckily, there was a big clearence sale and all the items were in prices Yui was familiar with. Yui got a couple of shirts, pants, and a few dresses. It was during this time that made Yui wonder what else she needed. it was in her head, but she couldn't get the word out.

"Yui," Sarah called her.

"Yes?" Yui said, examining a shirt that looks cute.

"What cup size are you?"

"Eh?!" Yui dropped the shirt. She turned red by the question in embarrassment. "B?" Yui can still remembered why Ayato called her flat chested despite her protests.

"Are you sure because you don't look like a B cup." Sarah examined her.

So that was it. "Yeah...I've been meaning to check what cup I am since my bras are getting too small."

Yui could have sword her heard something snapped in Sarah as Sarah grabbed the clothing Yui picked out and paid it at the cash register. After paying, Sarah grabbed Yui's hand and took her out of the store.

Yui turned red when she was led to Victoria Secret. "Eh? B-but Sarah isn't that place-"

"Expensive? Yes, but I used to model a few shows with them so I got a huge 75% discount. Now let's get you some nice ones after they measure you." Just before they entered the store, Sarah paused and looked around. "Was that-" She paused.

Shaking her head, Sarah smiled at Yui. "It's nothing. Now lets get inside."

Once they went in, Sarah went to one of the staffs to measure her. The lady took Yui into one of the dressing rooms. After a few minutes, they both got out with Yui having a suprised look. Sarah came to her, "So, what's your cup?" Yui replied in low voice. Sarah's eye widen went wide. "Can you...repeat that?" Yui said in a whisper again.

"WHAT?!36D!" Sarah yelled, causing the other customers to look at them. While Yui was embarrassed, Sarah paid no mind to them. She went to the staff. "Are you sure she's a 36D? Not even a C?"

The lady shook he rhead, "I double checked, but she's a D. Probably hide it so well with the cloth she wears around her chest tightly to make them look small."

"Yui, why did you bonded your chest tightly?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't want you to spend money on me. Plus, it's embarrassing on such a subject." Yui was immediately hugged by sarah.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about my flower-chan~. To think how you're blooming into a beautiful flower makes me want to cry!" Sarah's eyes were sparkling, "Now let's get you into cute and sexy lingerie~"

"Sarah!"

"In the end, she bought me too much again." Yui sigh in the limousine as she heads home. Karl had sent a butler to pick up Yui. Sarah was not pleased with this but complied. And so Yui was currently sitting with bags around her.

She had to put her Victoria Secret bags into the other bags to hide them from the brothers. Yui shivered at the idea if one of the brothers found out. "They'll probably think it's a joke." The car stopped, signaling Yui that she can get out.

The butler opened the door for her, "May i grab your bags, Mistress Komori?"

Yui nodded, "Hai, but I'll be carrying these 2," Yui grabbed the bags that held the ones she was hiding. She quickly got out and went inside the mansion.

"The masters are waiting for you in the living room." The butler said to Yui before departing with ehr bags.

Swallowing her fear, Yui went to the living room where they were indeed waiting for her. "Hello Bitch-chan~" Laito greeted her cheerfully. "Where have you been with mother-in-law?"

"Um...I was shopping for the babies," she replied. It wasn't a lie, but she hope they can't tell what she's hiding.

Laito was immediately behind her, "Is that all?" He grabbed one of the bags from her and walked to the middle of the room.

"Laito! Give it back!" She went to snatch the bag away, but a hand caught her by the shoulder, stopping her. Yui looked behind her, "A-Ayato?"

The vampire grinned at her, "You shouldn't hide anything from Yours Truly." Yui wondered if they're still mad at her for what happened earlier.

"Well, well, well. Now what do we have here~?" Laito whistled as he peeked in the bag.

"What did she bought Laito?" Kanato said, hugging Teddy.

Laito chuckled as he pulled out a pink laced bra. It was then his eyes widen, "Eh? This looks too big for Bitch-chan."

"Can you explain this Yui?" Reiji said.

"Don't bother," Shuu said as he laid on the couch, "she's probably going to stuff tissue into her bras so they look big."

"Are you tired of being called Chichinashi, eh Chichinashi?" Ayato smirked.

As the boys continued their rude comments, Yui couldn't take it. "it's because my breasts got bigger!"

"..."

"..."

"Eh?" It seemed minutes ticked by before they erupted.

"What Do You Mean Your Breasts Got Bigger?!" Ayato said. (more like yelling)

"I don't believe it." Kanato said. Yui felt uncomfortable as he stared at her chest.

"I had enough with all the yelling!" Subaru appeared and punched a wall. He bore his red eyes at Yui. He marched up to her and Yui closed her eyes, knowing Subaru might hit her.

Instead, she felt something firm placed on her hands. Opening her eyes carefully, she saw the bag Laito had taken from her given back to her. She glanced at Subaru. Was he...being nice to her. After what happened at the studio, she was sure he would finished what he had started. "Subaru, you no fun." Laito pounted, sad that he didn't get to mess with Yui no more.

"You're so damn annoying you know that," Subaru growled. He turned his eyes to Yui, "you better prepare yourself if one of us comes after you. Now go!"

Yui din't need to be told twice as she hurried away from the brothers. Once she entered her room, Yui placed her bags on the bed with the others the butler must have put. A few days ago, she found some plastic boxes she could use to put the babies' clothes and items in.

To distract herself from all the craziness that has been going on, she began organizing. After separating the items by gender, Yui collasped on her bed, exhaused and tired. She realize how thirstyshe is, but for some reason feels very weak to even bother getting up. "Oye Yui!" She loked to her side to see Kanato with Teddy in his arms. he frowned at her. "Are you sick already? Humans are so weak." He sniffed the air, "You smelled different."

"Eh?" Yui said weakly. Her throat is bothering her...no, burning and she want it to stop. Kanato had come closer to her and bend down so his face was at the crook of her neck.

"It smells sweet with something different," Kanato said. For some reason, Yui couldn't help but look at Kanato's neck. He smelled sweet, but not too much. She could feel, taste his pulse and her throat burned even more. "Are you ignoring me and Teddy?" Kanato said annoyed.

_**So...thirsty..**_

Yui was becoming light headed and her mind cloudy.

"What are you blabbering abou-_AAAHHHH_!"


End file.
